


Scout Hard

by Meveret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Gore, M/M, Robots, Torture, Voyeurism, action hero earl, bio mechs, is evil yo, kevin being a scary fuck, kevin stop that, strex corp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/pseuds/Meveret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is captured by Strex and sees no way out. Trapped and unable to help Carlos or his town, he gives up all hope until he finds himself free one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout Hard

Light. Not one shadow. Not one comforting patch of darkness. The bulbs shone down hot and maddening, preventing sleep. Cecil stared at the floor, sore eyes attempting to focus on the clean spots not soiled by his own blood. The red stains led up to a metal chair leading further up to tight leather straps digging into malnourished flesh. His legs held the same bindings, form naked aside from a ragged pair of pants. He shook his head, the only joints allowed free. Medication swelled through resistant veins. Never would he talk, never would he say one word. A promise made days ago.

"Subject 37."

A voice, near. He had not heard the door being unlocked, the approaching foot steps. Sweat mixed with blood dripped down as a hand gripped Cecil’s chin.

"Scanning vital signs."

The room was a small stone prison. A thick metal door with a small window took up most of the far wall. Next to it: a one way mirror shone back, its reflection mocking the trapped radio host. His only other company was a small vent in the ceiling pouring out the sounds of machinery.

"He is awake."

Cecil could see the figure before him turn in the blinding light, statement addressing those watching from behind. The fingers clutching his face felt cold. Stern eyes met his. He could hear the servos and drives spinning in the soulless machine’s body.

"Thank you, Daniel."

The rusted speaker next to the door delivered a sickening voice. Cecil shuddered at the sound, seeing the smile in his mind. Thankfully it would just be another routine torture, another grueling set of hours spent screaming as the bio mech twisted his bones. They had taken everything from him save for one fact. He’d hold onto it until his heart stopped beating. Defiant, Cecil glared back into Daniel’s eyes, a scowl on his face. It collapsed to a horrified frown at the next words.

"I’ll take it from here."

Daniel stepped back, turning to leave. His actions moved in slow motion, followed by the door opening for another. Cecil’s chest burned while lungs refused to move. The lock clicked into place, sealing him inside with his new tormentor.

"Hello, Cecil."

Kevin smiled wide, blood trailing from his jagged teeth down his neck. He stood covered in gore, eye sockets empty and black as if holding a terrible secret. Cecil flinched when a clawed hand caressed down his cheek. Hot breath fell from eager lips.

"Let’s get started, shall we?"

Sitting in the booth outside the room, Daniel monitored the recording. Blood splattered onto the mirror amid inhuman screams. Between the desperate breaths, Kevin giggled, changing his grip. The chair rattled as Cecil thrashed in agony. Claws raked his skin, tracing over each cut again and again. Cecil shouted his lungs raw despite fighting the urge to scream, knowing how it pleased the vile creature in his lap. He had to shut his eyes lest the image of that terrible face burned into his mind. Kevin forced them open.

"Come now, Cecil. Let’s see a smile."

Kevin inserted his nails between two vertebrae, letting them linger with the bundled nerves.

"A nice."

Tears poured as Cecil gasped, his organs unable to express the pain jolting up his spine. 

"Wide."

The cheery voice grew low, a hiss into Cecil’s ear.

"Smile."

The claws were pulled out, blood rushing to fill the gap. Cecil sobbed, falling forward against Kevin’s shoulder. A kiss met his cheek as he felt fingers position themselves for another insertion.

"N, no. Please! Please…"

Cecil’s voice gargled out, weak, dry in his lack of proper food and water for so many days. He clamped his eyes shut, trying to ignore the hand petting through his hair.

"I’ll, I’ll tell you." He tried to rise but found arms around him. Tears flowed.

"Shhhh, it’s alright. Tell me what?"

Cecil swallowed hard, head dizzy from blood loss. His entire body trembled in the care of such a twisted monster. All hope lost, he let out a feeble sob before fully giving in.

"I’ll tell you where he is."

A giggle. Kevin pet his victim, laughter growing. He brought his parted fangs to a horrified ear.

"We already knew that."

Emptiness gripped Cecil’s chest, tearing into him. He stared back at Kevin as his back was pushed against the chair once more, Kevin sitting higher on his lap.

"I’m just here to have some fun!"

Shrieks echoed through the halls. Pleas broken by yells could be heard from every room. Daniel did not need to turn his head when another walked into the booth. The screams had devolved to sobbing, Kevin holding Cecil as he trembled. The other chair was taken, eager eyes trying to catch the proceeds through the one way mirror.

"Oh wow!"

Lauren kicked her feet under the desk, marveling at the skill on display. But just like that, Kevin left Cecil hunched in the chair, heading to the door. He shut it with force, blood covered smile pushing itself to the limit at the sight of Lauren. Even with the door closed, all three could hear Cecil’s rasping breath broken by periodic weeping.

"Oh, hello Lauren!"

"Kevin!" Lauren stood up, matching Kevin’s smile. "That was impressive, a real spectacle. Now," She moved to the door, finding Kevin blocking her way. "Did you get any more information out of him?"

Kevin stared at her straight on, fresh blood still dripping down his face. “Nope!”

"Well then." Lauren stepped closer. "Kevin."

"Mmm yes?"

"Why don’t you go back in there?"

As Lauren reached for the door handle, Kevin took her wrist, gripping it hard. The two smiled at each other.

"No." Kevin moved to walk away, dragging the wrist just enough to apply pressure before releasing it from his claws. "We’re done here."

A frown overtook Lauren’s face. She shot a glance at the broken Cecil then down at the recording equipment.

"I’d like a copy of that."

Daniel gave a nod, soon alone in the booth. Turning off the equipment, he entered the stuffy room. Cold hands cared not for the pain caused as he messily bandaged still-bleeding wounds. An injection of pain killers and fluids from a syringe. Daniel scanned vitals once more, eyes flashing as they confirmed stability. Eventually he too left, locking the door. Hard breathing, lungs stinging from the numerous lacerations on the chest. Cecil heard the click and raised his head, hot lights still shining down at him.

"…Carlos…"

Blood loss and exhaustion granted him must needed sleep. Hunched in the restraints, his eyes closed. Weariness gripped him yet his mind still held onto the senses in fear of more pain. Cecil fell into a fever dream, lost some where between the horrible chamber he was locked in and neurons trying in desperation to provide some peace. Images flitted through. Voices, objects, the feeling of scenes recorded in broken sensations.

He could feel the warmth of a bed, the taste of real food. Between various levels of light he could see figures. In a panic he searched for one. Faces met his own, like a horrible mirror. Smiles and frowns all mixed together until they grew to a shout. Cecil felt a blow against him and gasped, eyes opening to him lying on the stone floor. Limbs refused to react as he stared confused at a small pair of legs standing before him.

"Uhh…hello?"

The question came out as more of a groan. A hissing sound weaved through the still air in the room. Cecil sat up, hand rubbing his forehead. Blurred vision recovered. Even on his knees he managed eye level with the other in the room. Words failed. A child stared back, eyes glazed yet not blind, as if having developed a new form of witnessing the world. Jagged black stitches preventing the mouth from opening yet Cecil could hear a voice. It vibrated against no medium, registered with no ear yet the words formed.

"Left, Right, Right, Left."

Cecil tried to stand in his confusion, falling back against the wall. His hand caught himself and he rose. The child followed his movements, gaze unending. Cecil shook his head, glancing at the chair. Each strap was undone and the blood was gone.

"What is going on?" The child did not move, not even a blink. "I, I know you." Cecil rubbed his head again, still feeling a haze. "You were at my studio!"

The hiss ripped through the room again, now more of a low drone echoing off unearthly objects. Cecil stood his ground, only backing awake when the child’s hand shot out, a finger pointing toward the door. But there was no door.

"Left, Right, Right, Left."

The radio host ignored the words, mouth agape. No more lock, no mote thick metal. The booth even disappeared just outside the door way. Instead he could see a living room, a couch with pillows and a blanket. His home. Their home. He stepped closer, leaving the torture chamber and walking into freedom. The scent of cinnamon and fresh laundry met his nose. No longer did he sweat under hot lights, but stand in cool shadows, safe. A knock from behind.

Cecil jerked up his head, gasping. The dream ended in horrid shock. Chest heaving, he closed his eyes again, begging to see the images again no matter how they lied. In his grief he fell into his hands, tears forming. All froze. Hands? He lifted an arm, seeing it free, the strap a ruined husk of black on the ground. The other arm followed. Another dream? Cecil found himself standing, every limb free. Though muscles burned, he took a step. The same room, the same lights, the same blood. Hopeful eyes shot to the door. The lock hung by a thread of desecrated metal, the mechanism radiating a black, faint smoke.

Not about to linger, Cecil rushed out, finding the attached booth empty and the next door in the same state. Not a soul in the long hall way. Other rooms lined the wall, locked with blood stains. His foot steps slowed, careful but bursting with eagerness. The hallway ended in a cross roads, paths branching in three directions. He looked down one then the other, hope fading. Who knows where he was, under ground, locked in a maze with no way out. A smirk met his lips and he shook his head before turning left.

Another junction down the path, Cecil taking the right hallway. Each area looked the same. Rusted metal walls with minimal light and the din of horrid machinery somewhere in the distance. Another right and still not one Strex employee. He counted his blessings. Adrenaline helped fuel his sore limbs and dizzy vision. Just one more turn. A hard swallow. Light shone from his destination. Feet moved faster now, wanting to be any where but here. Turning the corner he entered a storage room at the end of the hall, running straight into a hard object. A head turned, glowing eyes focusing on Cecil.

"Not you!"

Daniel finished turning, now glaring red. He took a step forward, tightening his fists.

"Subject 37. How did you get out of your cell?"

Weak and injured, Cecil was not a fool. He know he couldn’t take the bio mech even at full strength. Watching every movement, he backed away, hand reaching for anything it could use. The corner near the door way provided little else but scrap metal. Fingers wrapped around a long metal rod.

"My name is Cecil!"

Dodging Daniel’s first lunge Cecil brought the pipe down hard on the mech’s neck. Sparks flew. Again he struck, pushing his attacker away. Still nowhere to run but back into the hall. He moved to deal another blow only to find strong hands on his arms. The monster showed no sign of wear, oil dripping from a scowl in rage.

They scuffled, Cecil thrown back into the hallway. Nerves screamed at the blunt force. Barely able to stand, he caught himself, begging his legs to keep up. The impact allowed him to slip away but only a few feet. Pipe lost to the floor, Cecil dove further into the room, hiding under a table. With out even thinking, he kicked out, aiming for the thin table legs. Daniel fell, slipping in a mess of tools and scrap metal. Standing in victory, Cecil went for another weapon. Whirring gears and oil sputtered as Daniel shot back up, eyes now red as he pinned his target against the wall.

"Do not resist."

Cecil thrashed only to find the grip tightening. He had gotten so far only to walk right into a trap. His muscles fell limp, unable to keep up the fight. Daniel smiled.

"Good. Now come wi- w, w, w, w."

Sparks erupted from Daniel’s mouth, more from the neck and ears. His frame trembled with the sound of frantic whirring. It started as a twitch then a full on seizure. Hands snapped open, releasing Cecil who fell back onto the ground, staring up in confusion. A small explosion wracked through the chest. Oil splattered out as the bio mech jerked before falling to the side, smoking rising from now dark eyes.

"Wow, maybe I should turn the magnet down next time."

A figure stood right behind the now fallen Daniel. In his hands, an electromagnet patched together with copper wire and batteries. Around his neck, a purple bandana. Cecil peered through the growing smoke, seeing a hand offered. His voice cracked as he shouted in sudden joy.

"Earl! Earl Harlan!!"


End file.
